Now I Can See Your Pain
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: It's not supposed to be this way, him making sense. He's supposed to be bad, a killer a murderer. But she's not as different as she thought and he doesn't let her deny it. He's right and she knows it. He's right and he knows it. Who's the villian now?


Now I Can See Your Pain

_'You look to me to find the truth and what I say is what you do.'_

* * *

"Just fucking _look _at yourself! _Think _about it, _damn it!" _

She shook her head furiously. "No!" And dove at him, fan brandished and whipping a deadly whirlwinded attack straight at him, unrestrained. She knew she couldn't kill him, she knew he would never die, but he _hated _it when she fought back with no rational thought whatsoever because it wasn't _fun _for him. But lately those little games had dropped when he started getting too close for comfort, beginning to hit too close to home with his comments. He was starting to make _sense _and she _hated _it because she knew he was _right._

He dodged, his amethyst eyes flashing red as the cutting wind managed to slice through his cloak and inflict a cut just under his ribs. His _damn _cloak. The cloak that symbolized who he was and what he stood for. The cloak that was evil and bad and sinful and _wrong._ The cloak he said was no different than the unscathed headband she wore.

"You can't deny it, Temari! You know I'm right!"

"You're just a twisted up _fuck! _You know _nothing _about right and wrong! _Nothing!"_

Regaining his footing, he shot at her, flipping to the side when she tried to slam her fan into his head and landing behind her. "No matter how many times you deny it, you know what I'm saying is nothing short of the truth, seriously. You fucking _know _it." His hands grabbed her free arm and jerked it behind her, forcefully keeping her immobile with the threat of breaking her shoulder. Her fan trembled in her grasp. "We _both _take orders. We _both _kill. We are _both _tools. There is no _goddamn_ _difference!"_

"YES THERE IS!" she screamed, shaking her head and shouting incoherent words in a rage. "Yes there _is! _I do it for the right reasons! I do it for the good of my people! To _protect _them! You do it _in cold blood!"_

His fingers tightened on her wrist and she bit back the noise of pain bubbling in her throat. Her chest heaved with her labored breathing, her pressuring thoughts, her confused feelings, and her grief. She felt him move behind her, and in the next moment she was whipped around and staring into burning, sparking, glinting, _angry _violet eyes. From the very beginning, from the start of all these fights, the first step into this dance they had been skipping in, not once had she ever seen such rage in his eyes.

She tensed, wide teal eyes staring in shock.

"Killing is killing no matter how righteous the intenions. Either way, whether there is a fucking purpose or not, you _end_ someone's life against their will. You take it away. And for what? For orders? Yes. Because your a damn _robot _programmed to do whatever the _hell_ your told because you have no choice. Your right to choose was stripped from you the day you put on that symbol," he stared pointedly at her village's insignia before locking gazes with her again, voice seething and dripping with venom. "You're just as much a murderer as I am. I just happen to be the one that wears black and red clouds and dubbed as the criminal."

She couldn't speak. She stood floored and staring up at him with bewildered eyes, shocked features, mouth slightly parted and hands frozen. Her fingers shook, feeling so numb, and her fan dropped to the ground with an unforgiving '_thump'. _He was wrong. He was _so _wrong.

He was so _right. _

No matter how she tried to overlook it, she was a killer. She took lives, she dealt pain, she turned a blind eye to torture ministrations on _innocents_ for information. But it was her _job. _She was a _kunoichi. _That's what a kunoichi did, wasn't it? They did what was right for the village!

_Was it right for the village to seal a demon in your brother?_

Temari stopped breathing.

_Was it right for the elders to decide to let him die at their hands? Had it not been for Konoha, he would have._

But...but she was...she was _good!  
_

_Do good girls play with bad boys?_

She was--there was always a reason to--why did she let him have influence over her?! She _was _good! _Is _good! _He's _evil!

_Evil boy, evil boy. Oh, how much sense you make. I see the reasoning, I see the logic. But I'm a bad girl, bad girl. Because I refuse to acknowledge it._

"...but you want to destroy everything..." she muttered, eyes staring listlessly up at him.

"No. Fuck no. That's what _he _wants."

_Such a confused bad girl._

"Then why...?"

His eyes became less harsh, his lips forming a grim line and he looked down at the ground. "Because there is no where else to go."

A missing nin is homeless. Is constantly on the run. Even an immortal sometimes flees.

Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to blur the lines between good and evil? Why did such a bad person make so much sense, make it to where there _was _noright and wrong, to where the line was completely demolished because...because...had it ever been there in the first place between them? Had they ever been any difference in their lifestyles?

Yes.

_No. _

His life was smeared with blood.

_So is yours. His is just dark and malevolent in the sense of what justice labels. But in the end, you're both killing for the same reasons, to demolish what each side deems evil._

She wasn't good.

_Who's the fucking criminal now?  
_

"I can't...this isn't...I'm not bad." she managed in a halted tone.

"Aren't you?" he replied, voice flat and eyes cold. "You're the same as me."

_Yes, you are. You might as well wear the cloak and follow him. You are the same._

She tried to swallow the bile rising in her throat. His fingers released her and he backed off, eyes sharp and narrowed and _cold. _

"There has never been any fucking difference. It's all just labels and a noble's sense of justice. Fucking bullshit from the start."

She hated the way he made sense, the way he could make something she believed in so faithfully, become nothing but childish thoughts and excuses for bloody actions.

"Admit that I'm right."

Her pride ached, her body shuddered. "You're right."

_I'm such a bad girl, bad girl, and you're such a evil boy, evil boy. Will you take me now, evil boy? Will you take me to your shadows of secrets and hiding?_

He only nodded and turned away, slipping his arm out of the sleeve of his clock so the fabric wouldn't get into his wound. He merely glanced at it and left it alone, knowing that it would eventually heal on its own. He was leaving.

"Hidan."

He stopped but didn't turn to her.

"Don't come back."

_Please come back, evil boy. Please come back._

He tilted his head and stared at her with one glittering eye, shining with amusement and condescending humour. Her face burned. A mischevious smirk lifted his lips and he shrugged his shoulder, a small chuckle resonating deeply from his chest.

"Dont miss me too much, sweetheart." he mocked. "I'll be back."

_She was a bad girl._

_-Fin_

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope that wasn't too horrible? I really like this couple along side DeidaraxSakura. Anyway, the song that I listened to the entire time writing this was _Pain _by Hollywood Undead (one of the best bands ever). Please review!


End file.
